Siempre la familia
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de los hermanos Pevensie a lo largo de sus vidas. Disclaimer: Nada de Las Crónicas de Narnia me pertenece.
1. Capítulo 1

**Tiene un hermano **

Es pequeño y tan blanco que le recuerda a la nieve, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos más oscuros de la familia. Se llama Edmund.

Le sigue a todas partes y le imita en todo. A Peter le gusta enseñarle juegos nuevos y quedarse con él hasta que es hora de irse a dormir.

Edmund le mira con ojos grandes y manos sucias en la boca, esperando que juegue con él. Peter le enseña a jugar a pelota y deja a sus hermanas jugando con muñecas con su madre en la cocina.

Cuando su madre va a buscarlos a la hora de cenar, los dos están llenos de barro con sonrisas en la boca.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Lucy cree**

Susan lee un cuento a sus hermanos desde el sillón de la sala de estar. Lucy y Peter la escuchan atentamente sentados en la alfombra raída del suelo y, aunque Edward está en la otra punta de la sala, Peter cree que también está escuchando.

El protagonista no pasa por un buen momento y Lucy esta desolada, Peter la reconforta y Susan dice que _solo_ son cuentos. Y es entonces cuando Peter oye a Edmund bufar y ve como sale de la habitación, rodando los ojos. Peter se enfada.

Lucy pide a Susan que siga leyendo, desea al aventurero buena suerte, dice está segura de que cumplirá su cometido y vuelve a sentarse junto a Peter, esperando la continuación de las aventuras del valiente protagonista.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Susan calla**

A Susan le queda relegado el papel de leer los cuentos, sus hermanos se reúnen a su alrededor y escuchan como habla de las fantásticas aventuras de algún caballero de armadura dorada.

Ve como Edmund y Peter discuten y como Lucy llora, Peter se enfada, como siempre y Edmund se va solo a su habitación. Se sienta en el sillón de siempre y cuando Lucy le pide un cuento, ella lo lee. Más tarde, cuando el cuento se haya acabado y Edmund baje, se quedaran los dos solos, sin decir nada. Entonces Susan pensará que lo prefiere así, sin palabras.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Edmund va al colegio**

Edmund lleva la camisa por fuera de los pantalones –y eso a su madre no le gusta –y se pelea con chicos mayores que él. Discute con Peter, tira de las coletas de Lucy y contesta mal a mamá. Peter no lo entiende y siempre se enfada con él, Susan no dice nada y Lucy solo es una niña pequeña que no entiende nada.

El colegio es nuevo; edificio nuevo y gente nueva. No tiene amigos y se meten con él. Le molestan demasiadas cosas: no le gusta que le digan que tiene que hacer, no le gusta que hablen mal de él a sus espaldas y sobre todo, no le gusta su nueva vida.


	5. Capítulo 5

**El hermano mayor**

Peter es el mayor y tiene que cuidar de sus hermanos. Lucy es una niña soñadora y hay que mantenerla vigilada para que no se acerque a algún animal peligroso, Susan lee libros y está tranquila sentada en uno de los sillones o ayuda a su madre en la cocina.

Tiene un problema con Edmund. No le hace caso, lo ignora.

¡Él es el mayor y manda! Tiene que vigilar que no les pase nada, es su responsabilidad. Es como una regla impuesta por el mismo Dios y Edmund parece no entenderla.

¿Cómo va a protegerlo si no lo entiende?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Narnia**

Había nieve por todas partes pero incluso así, era lo más bonito que habían visto nunca. Ahora que todo vuelve a florecer y el blanco desaparece dejando el paso a otros miles de colores saben que ya nunca volverán a ver nada tan hermoso.

Cair Paravel es su casa y conocen cada rincón del castillo de memoria. Se despiertan con el canto de las flores del jardín y se duermen con el sonido del viento entre los árboles. Organizan y asisten a fiestas, escuchan las quejas de sus habitantes, luchan por su gente.

Es una vida nueva, pero es como si lo hubieran estado haciendo desde siempre, como si hubiesen nacido para reinar. Están tan concentrados en los placeres – y obligaciones –que les da Narnia que casi no tienen tiempo para pensar en lo que tenían antes. _Casi._


	7. Capítulo 7

**La Valiente**

Otro caballero herido, un agujero que nunca desaparecerá debajo del corazón; _ha sido una daga,_ un brazo que no volverá nunca;_ lo ha causado un gigante._

A veces se asusta de lo rápido que distingue las heridas, pero afronta su temor y sigue andando por el prado que hace poco ha sido testigo de una batalla.

No encuentra a sus hermanos, está preocupada y quiere correr hasta encontrarlos. Pero no lo hace, se sienta al lado de un centauro con una espada atravesada en el estómago y, aunque no tiene las mejores herramientas, intenta curar la herida lo mejor que puede.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Ve, pero no dice nada**

Susan ha aprendido muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, pero lo que más ha asimilado es a quedarse callada cuando no tiene nada que decir. No es demasiado difícil, pocos esperan que abra la boca y los que lo hacen, se decepcionan pronto.

Reina Susan, la gentil. Tampoco es tan difícil cuando gobiernas en un reino donde casi todos los habitantes son animales pacíficos.

No se ha cortado el cabello en mucho tiempo y se lo peina cuidadosamente desde el balcón de su habitación. En el jardín, una ardilla y un ratón juegan a caballeros entre flores rosas y blancas, la ardilla tropieza con la cola del ratón y los dos caen al suelo entre risas. Sonríe cuando coge otro pedazo de cabello.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Responsabilidad**

Todos son reyes, sus hermanas, su hermano y él. Todos son reyes, todos. Pero él es el Sumo Monarca, con mayúsculas. Cada uno de ellos, de sus hermanos, de las criaturas, está bajo su mandato, él es el rey, pero también están bajo su protección.

Ya no son sus hermanos, ya no son tres niños, es un país entero, una nación que acaba de salir de una guerra, una batalla que él ha ganado.

Es tanto lo que está encima de sus hombros y tan grande la carga que Aslan le ha dado.

Pero Peter cree en Aslan, y ha empezado a creer en la profecía también, y además, siempre le ha gustado la responsabilidad.


	10. Capítulo 10

**El mundo que le rodea**

Cair Paravel es grande, Edmund lo tiene comprobado. A veces tiene que correr de una punta de la ciudad a otra porque no quiere llegar tarde a ninguna reunión y decepcionar a nadie. Edmund sabe que hay muchas calles que no llegan a ningún sitio, pasadizos secretos en el castillo y habitaciones que hace mucho tiempo que nadie visita.

Edmund quiere descubrir todos los secretos. Es un niño, al fin y al cabo. Pero no se atreve, tiene miedo. ¿Y si Peter se enfada? ¿Y si decepciona a sus hermanos? ¿Y si decepciona a toda Narnia? Edmund quiere tener aventuras en su propia casa y cuando Lucy aparece un día en su habitación para descubrir donde llevan las escaleras que hay detrás de la cocina, Edmund suspira tranquilo y acepta el reto.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Volver a casa**

Es difícil decir que te alegras de volver a casa cuando ya no la sientes tuya, es difícil mentir cuando no estás acostumbrado. Los pasillos son estrechos, el techo demasiado bajo y en el cielo siempre hay nubes.

Todo es tan diferente a Narnia, todo es tan distinto a su hogar. Lucy lo intenta, pero cuando los árboles no responden a su llamada y las ardillas no quieren jugar con ella, todo se vuelve un poco más difícil.

Cree en Aslan, se repite, cree en Aslan. Vais a volver a casa, a la de verdad, volveréis a Narnia otra vez.


	12. Capítulo 12

**La bruja de la nieve**

Jadis nunca lo abandona. Está en sus peores pesadillas y en el miedo que a veces lo carcome por dentro.

Está en cada sencilla acción de su día a día y en los días de sol y en las noches nevadas de navidad.

Está en el regalo que le entrega Peter envuelto en papel de color azul cielo y en los dulces que le ha preparado su madre y que Edmund no toca en toda la noche.

Hay momentos en que Edmund la siente más que nunca y la nieve que ve a través de la ventana parece gritarle:

-No me olvides. Sigo aquí.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Las guerras que no suceden**

Edmund y Susan tienen un lugar secreto en Cair Paravel cuando lo que necesitan es un poco de tranquilidad. Está detrás de las escaleras del segundo piso, escondido por una esquina de ciento ochenta grados invisible al ojo.

Edmund susurra planes secretos, pactos peligrosos y situaciones riesgosas. Edmund susurra nombres de personas, criaturas y animales.

Susan escucha atentamente y recuerda.

Actúa.

Los problemas se resuelven.

Lucy agradece aunque no sabe a quién. Peter sospecha y se preocupa.

Edmund sabe pero no dice nada.

Casi parece arte de magia.

Pero no lo es.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Cuéntame un cuento**

Normalmente es Susan a quien escuchan con interés y curiosidad infantil pasar las páginas de un libro que ha estado olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo en algún rincón de la vieja estantería del comedor.

Pero Lucy se acerca a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara y como la niña energética que es; siempre con ganas de jugar y el deseo de descubrir nuevos horizontes impregnado en sus venas. Las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda y esos ojos que siempre hacen difícil negarse a cualquier petición.

A veces es Peter el que les descubre nuevos mundos a sus hermanos.

* * *

Este drabble vinó a mi mientras pensaba en la canción que da título a esta mini-historia; Cuentame Un Cuento de Celtas Cortos. No es una información importante pero lo encuentro interesante y quería compartirlo con vosotros. ¡Gracias por leerme!


	15. Capítulo 15

**La última vez**

El descubrimiento no les llega de golpe, por suerte. Pero lo saben, lo sienten en sus almas y en sus cuerpos. Es triste, en realidad. Pero lo comprenden. Entienden el significado de Narnia y justamente por eso ya no la podrán a volver a disfrutar. Es cruel.

Peter mira a Susan y Susan mira a Peter. Los dos miran a los hermanos pequeños.

Qué pena no tener otra oportunidad.

Qué suerte para sus hermanos.

Susan mira los ciudadanos y el paisaje. Peter lo observa todo como hacia cuando era rey, sabiendo que Narnia no es suya pero que él es de Narnia.


	16. Capítulo 16

**El tren de vuelta a casa**

Los trenes han sido símbolo de cambio y de final desde hace mucho tiempo. Les sorprende a los tres pero cuando piensan sobre ello era el lugar (y el momento) adecuado.

En el lugar en el que se encuentran todo es nuevo, y a la vez viejo. Es Narnia pero es diferente; es lo mismo y a la vez no lo es. Echan de menos de menos su pasado y lo olvidan fácilmente.

Son hermanos. Son reyes. Son tres. Cuatro menos uno.

Y cuando se les necesite, ellos acudirán en su ayuda.

Una última batalla, una última vez.

* * *

Avisar que es es el penúltimo drabble, la semana que viene colgaré el último. Ha sido un placer hacer este viaje con vosotros.


	17. Capítulo 17

Y aquí nos encontramos con el último 'drabble' de todos, que me gustaria dedicar a _Allice Luna-tica Lemmon_, porque me ha acompañado en este pequeño viaje y me llevo un bonito recuerdo de sus mensajes, que me han ayudado a llegar hasta el final y me han animado a continuar.

Au revoir!

* * *

**No quiero quedarme sola**

Se besan a escondidas, el pintalabios rojo en el cuello del chico con el que lleva saliendo unos días y las manos nerviosas y novatas. No recuerda que fuera así. Nadie se hubiera atrevido a llegar a esos límites y ella tampoco lo hubiera permitido nunca.

Tenía un nombre y una imagen que mantener. Tenía algo.

El chico le da un beso en los labios, cálido y suave, y se despide de ella. Le desea buenas noches y le dice que la buscará el día siguiente, ella en realidad no quiere pero no dice que no, solo sonríe y asiente.

Sus hermanos se hubieran enfadado, hubieran gritado y quizá hubieran rechazado al chico por ella.

Pero no están y ella no sabe qué hacer.

Está perdida en la inmensidad de Londres, la inmensidad del mundo, y ya no tiene a nadie.


End file.
